Crying Wolf
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Leorion won't stop calling and Kurapika won't stop ignoring. When a promise came along why doesn't Leorio call? And will Kurapika still listen if he realizes the man is a crying wolf? Oneshot./ I shoulda own them from Togashi-sensei/ kiddng


***Crying Wolf***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _Time is passing by..._

 _what have happened to these two, Togashi-sensei? T_T_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

With the sun high up the sky, it was not surprising to find the central park full of people that midday, most of them families or couples. Children were running around with their parents after them, while other younger couples satisfied themselves to walk with the arms of their lovers securing their shoulders.

A midst these swarm of love doves came out like a sore thumb, a tall, lanky spiked hair young man who was sitting alone in a bench facing the water fountain, his face hidden behind the newspaper spread out before him. He was wearing his favourite navy blue suit, decent and manly—as if worn particularly for a special occasion. One would think he was on a date but the paper bag beside him suggests otherwise. It was because the sandwich inside it was good for _five persons,_ yet he was eating them all on his own.

He had been there since lunch time with no sign of anyone he was waiting for.

Still, the man just patiently turned a page and went on his business, unmindful of the time.

It ticked by. He was obviously waiting for someone. It seemed weird however that he kept running through the pages again and again. Especially when after reaching the back part, he'd go back automatically to the front page again and start browsing.

It was obvious also that he was ignoring the time.

Until he noticed the orange light coming from the sun.

Lowering his paper, his dark sunglasses reflected the sunset.

It made him raise an eyebrow.

"Damn that guy..."

* * *

And finally, it was already dark.

Checking the time on his wristwatch he found out it was already past dinner. He was still in the park with his arms spread on the bench's back, his neck stretched as he dropped it backwards with the newspaper covering his face.

Minutes later, he heard his stomach growl.

"Ughh..." he cursed. The sandwiches he brought with him were long gone. He wondered if he should have brought more but then—

"That's what you get for playing the fool, Leorio."

The tall, lanky man did not move a muscle as he heard footsteps come close to his position. The footsteps stopped and the man already knew that person was watching him. It made sigh and grumbled on—

"I thought I clearly put on the message we're supposed to meet at lunch time?" he growled as he sat up and removed his glasses, his eyes falling on that blonde young man who was clad in black suit and whose expression had become much colder than the last time they saw each other, "what kind of friend are you?"

"Right back at you," Kurapika's expression changed over the long months they did not meet. At least, he wasn't as pale looking. However, there was this severe look in his eyes that made Leorio wonder what business dealings this _man_ had been doing. Then again, Kurapika had always given him such a cold stare. "What was that over dramatic call you left on my phone? You said you were in trouble and needed to meet me... like it was a matter of life and death... looking at you... I don't think this is how a person _in trouble_ should look like, you liar."

"Yeah yeah," the tall man scratched his head and suddenly grinned, "what was I suppose to do? You don't answer my calls and don't reply either—no actually it felt like you were rejecting me!"

"So you noticed?" the blonde man's impassive face made Leorio's lips twitch.

"You little..."

"Look," the sudden firmness of his voice made it clear he was not there to play, "What do you want? I only came because the location of my target is near. I would have left you alone to deal with your business if you didn't sound so urgent on that stupid message— _you said it was very important that we meet in person_. I thought perhaps... oh, dammit... to think I still fell for that."

"But you're here aren't you?" the man grinned from ear to ear, "Come on don't be such a tight lip! I really have something important to tell you, wanna sit down?" and he pat the bench beside him.

He received the coldest stare of the month.

"Ahh, do it your way!" he gave up and scratched his head again.

Kurapika seemed to endure as the man scratched more here and there that he actually began turning—

"Wait—!" Leorio called back and as the blonde man turned, he was surprised to find the dark haired young man smiling confidently at him with that usual flicker in his eyes.

A second later, he Leorio's whole demeanour changed into a serious one. "I'm taking the professional exam for doctors tomorrow... if I pass that I'll be the real thing. I just thought I'd say that."

"You..." Kurapika's eyes hardened on him and for a moment Leorio was confused why the blonde man looked annoyed. Seconds later he found out as Kurapika continued— "Instead of studying and preparing, you had the nerve to slack off and wait here all day just to tell me that? _And reading a newspaper to top it all?"_

A twitch appeared on the tall man's eyebrow.

"This ain't just newspaper!" Leorio spread the paper in the air to reveal its title. It was some medical term. "This is the medical school newspaper they release with plenty of information about the upcoming exam. Geez...after I even bothered... why do you have to sound so ungrateful, you idiot... why do you think I'm telling you this?"

"Why I wonder." Was the cold reply, making Leorio even more cross as he leaned his arms on his knees and stared flatly at the guy with eyes levelled.

"I want you to be the first to know, _idiot."_

Kurapika closed his mouth looking hesitant. They were the only two people in the park where no sound could be heard except the rustling of the trees. Even the water fountain had been turned off for it was already dark with only a single lamp beside the bench to light the way.

Leorio exchanged looks with Kurapika in that silence and had to sigh again.

"You're really an ungrateful little fellow."

Kurapika frowned deeply, and then raised his head.

"Is that all that you're going to say?"

Leorio looked away as he muttered. "Yeah."

The blonde man paused and watched the dark haired man for a moment. Just when he was about to speak again, his phone suddenly rang. Picking it up at once, the air was filled with Kurapika's cold tone as he asked question and give answers shortly.

Leorio remained seated on the bench with his arms stretched on the bench while still clutching the newspaper.

A minute passed, and then he saw Kurapika return his phone from inside his dark suit.

"I have to go." The blonde man said without much as a blink. "Good luck with your exam. _You're gonna need a lot of that."_

With this remark, Leorio burst out laughing that made Kurapika even more irritable.

"Why are you laughing now?" he watched Leorio stand up as the man let out his laugh with hands on his waist, the next thing Kurapika knew, the tall man was looking at him again with that clear eyes of his, his smile still ready on that familiar warm face with that undeniable positive aura that Kurapika had always wondered where it was coming from.

That which he refrained to say out loud.

Leorio had suddenly stretched his muscle and looked at him again with new vigor.

"Fine, I'll accept your encouragement. But damn, can't you be a bit sweeter? It's like you're giving me a lecture and I've had enough of that from myself lately. And you could've at least said you'd treat me when I pass—"

"Not happening."

"What a stingy brat. Anyways— let's see... how about we set another meeting date?"

"I already told you my hands are full."

"But I'll pass the exam— _celebrations are in order!"_

"Then I congratulate you." Kurapika turned his back on the man with hands on his pockets and walked away quietly.

"Hey!" Leorio called in the silence of the night, "I'll be calling you in three days! The results will come out by then! Stop dodging my calls too damn it! I'll pass the exam and I'll be a doctor! Kurapika—hey, are you listening? I said I'll finally be a doctor!

The blonde man's reply was a simple wave of his hand, and then he was gone. Unknown to Leorio was Kurapika's sudden smile.

Leorio remained standing there in the middle of the park with a small smile on his face.

"Yosh."

* * *

Four days later, Kurapika checked his watch. It was again late afternoon.

He was inside the private office in a hotel he was occupying with the computer screen in front of him and folders of information about his targets all spread out. The clock ticked by... he let it pass by typing speedily, his green eyes darting from left to write. Information on the screen popped. It made him frown.

He was looking at the computer screen severely when his eyes suddenly fell on his phone.

Frowning even more, he ignored it and shook his head.

But then after another while, he glanced at his phone again. There was nothing.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika decided to let it go. There were a lot of things on his mind right now but he himself was surprised that he was even bothered by one call. Then again... if _that man_ wasn't calling, it could only mean one thing...

Then again also... _he had a lot of things going on to even be concerned._

His decision changed however, after the _fifth day came_ and still no contact from _the doctor came._

Wondering if the man had suddenly no face to show him (if ever he really did fail the exam), Kurapika took it to himself to dial his number. There was no point prolonging his own curiosity where the no shame Leorio was concerned.

Leorio's phone rang a few times, and then was answered.

 _"Hello?"_ it was a woman's voice.

Kurapika paused with a frown, wondering for the reason behind this when he heard the man's voice at the background—

 _"Hey, don't just answer that—give it here!"_

 _"It's cause you're slow!"_

 _"Like hell I can help it—give it to me—hello?"_

"It's me." Kurapika put a hand on his pocket, his voice quiet.

"Kurapika?" the man sounded genuinely surprised and this made the blonde even more annoyed for then—was he just forgotten by Leorio? He closed his eyes quietly. Well, whatever.

"I wasn't supposed to call," he started with jaws clenched, "but the idiot you _said_ you'd call if you pass the exam. What the hell happened to that?"

"A—ahh... right... well... I didn't pass."

Kurapika opened his eyes and kept his silence over the phone.

Leorio too was unusually _quiet..._ well, that was to be expected...

"I mean..." the man's voice came again that came in serious tone, "I didn't take it to be exact..."

Kurapika's hold on his phone suddenly became tight.

"What? Why?"

"Er... I uh... I overslept—"

Kurapika hung up even before another word could be said.

If there was any visible emotion on the blonde boy right now, it was disgust. But he still managed to calmly put his phone back inside his pocket with one thought in his mind— _what an idiot._

There was a knock on his door and one of his personnel wearing a black suit came.

"File report from the outsiders came." Was the monotonous sound that came from the man.

The blonde man crossed the room to take the papers. He opened the folder and saw photos inside.

"These were taken in the last few days they were lurking in the area. One of our men confirmed they've also been spying on our movements."

"It's vice versa then." He turned the photos one by one, until he reached the last photo. "Continue monitoring them. That's all." He put the files down his table and had already taken his seat, his eyes on the computer screen.

His secretary gave a bow and was about to exit the door, when something caught Kurapika's eyes on the photo.

"Wait. I have something I want you to check on."

* * *

Few days later, Leorio is next found hanging outside his apartment wearing a white polo and brown pants. His shades were ever on his eyes as he walked on the street pavement with hunched shoulders, both hands inside his pockets. He looked up the blue sky and gave out a sigh.

"Gah... it's hot..." he muttered as he went on his way when all of a sudden, a long black car eased down beside the street near him. Seeing this, Leorio suddenly jumped backwards with a deep frown on his face. "What the hell now?"

With a sweat drop at the side of his face, he watched as the tinted mirror slid down—only to reveal his blonde haired friend who was wearing dark shades. Seeing him made Leorio blink.

"K-Kurapika!"

Kurapika didn't even turn a look at him as he said, "Get in."

Leorio stared at the bad mood guy, then looked problematically away, before giving in with a sigh.

"I guess I've been found." Was his only answer as he opened the car door and slid inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurapika quietly demanded as the car rolled on with the driver unmindful of the two.

Leorio was looking outside the window with both hands still on his pocket, his expression sulking.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't take me for a fool," the blond man said, "You already know what I'm talking about... about what happened to you."

"Tsk, you're surprisingly concerned," the man muttered on sounding defensive, "A lot of things happens to a person's life—which one are you talking about?"

"Leorio."

The dark haired man found Kurapika staring at him again coldly. It made him seat a little farther away from him.

"I wouldn't have been concerned." Kurapika went on as he looked forward again, "Your business is your own... but it's different if you _got involved in mine."_

He visibly saw Leorio sat up straight which didn't improve his temper.

"Photos of my enemies' activities were reported to me and I saw _this._ "

He threw a photo on Leorio's direction and the man took it. He saw a blurred picture of men wearing black suit that made him eyes go wide. Kurapika saw it and narrowed his eyes.

"You recognize them."

"N-not really..."

"Then what's that?"

He pointed flat out on the paper and Leorio followed his fingers—he was pointing at one of the men in black holding out what appeared to be white papers. Looking closely, Leorio saw and recognized the paper—

 _"That's yours, isn't?_ _Your school's newspaper?"_

Leorio pressed his lips closed as he stared at the picture again and then at Kurapika who was closely watching him.

"What the hell are you saying? There could be plenty of reason they're holding one of that. Besides—it's not like I'm the only one who carries a paper like that around. Right?"

Kurapika studied his face and then gave a sigh.

"I really don't need Senretsu's help to know if you're lying. It's all over your face. You're the only one connected to that school _who is connected to me._ Why else would they be holding something like that? I told you don't take me for a fool."

Leorio made a face.

Kurapika closed his eyes, "I can surmise what happened. The photo was taken around midnight of that day when we met. They must've attack you around the time we got separated thinking you were one of my men but you managed to escape them. And then you did not attend the doctor's exam... is it because you were afraid they might show up? After all, the information on the paper says as much."

He glanced at Leorio who was looking at him.

"Ah..." he quietly muttered, looking out of the window. "So you know it after all..."

Kurapika closed his eyes.

"Like hell."

Before Leorio knew what was happening, he felt Kurapika move towards him. Surprised, he looked back only to find the blonde young man so close to his face that he actually flattened himself on the car's door to get as far away as possible—

"Oi! W-what are you doing!?" he said loudly as Kurapika's face went closer—

Only to feel the blond man's hand on his right arm—and then like that—Kurapika pulled Leorio's right hand away from his pocket—the one that he has been hiding all this time—

"This." Kurapika said as he raised Leorio's beat up hand that was covered in bandages.

"..." Leorio pulled his hand away and closed his eyes tight looking put out.

"They attacked you..." Kurapika said as he straightened on his chair, his voice mild, "and you hurt yourself badly... that woman who answered your phone was a hospital nurse. You were admitted for a couple of days... that's why you missed your exam."

"What the... so you've figured it out yourself?"

"I never thought the Leorio I know would run away from enemies on his exam day. That much I believe."

Leorio blushed and immediately looked away.

"A-anyways, it's fine, I can always take it next year. There's no need to feel bad about me." Leorio's reply came abruptly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you about not taking the exam, didn't I?"

"You lied about why."

"It's fine." The man repeated looking outside the window, "Can I go down here?"

The black car stopped on the sidewalk and the long legged man hopped down. When the black car rolled away, Leorio watched it go and sighed.

"Is it really okay for you to not take the exam?"

Leorio nearly jumped as he heard Kurapika speak behind him. He whirled around to find his friend with his dark shades and long black wig he often used for covet operations standing there.

"W-why are you here?"

"..."

Leorio stared at him for a long while and then gave out a sigh.

The two was then found in the park yet again with the sunset above their heads. The park was still full of people, mostly couples enjoying themselves. Leorio and Kurapika sat on the bench with a visible distance from each other. The tall man looked uncomfortable while the man in disguise looked the opposite.

"That's why I told you to stop meeting me," Kurapika then went on quietly, "aside from having my hands full, enemies have also started to investigate against us... meeting common people like you is a risk. That's why I never want to meet with you guys."

"I know already." Leorio replied that made Kurapika looked on his way. "But I thought _you made it clear._ That I'm not somebody who runs away from enemies?"

"Ah..." the blonde smiled, "I know. Still, you're bothersome."

"Hey, are you really praising me or criticizing me?"

"What I don't understand is—why didn't you call me?" his abrupt change of tone made Leorio stare for Kurapika this time looked serious again, "You had time to fool around with me on your call about the meeting but you didn't even bother to call me when you're in a real pinch! Are you really stupid?"

"I guess... it's the case of a crying wolf?" Leorio grinned and stretched his arms at the back of the bench again. Kurapika's eyes then saw both his hands were full of bandages. This made him grit his teeth.

"You really are stupid."

But then—to Leorio's surprise- Kurapika suddenly moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder—a picture of a couple in the park who are too intimate—

"W-what...?"

"Shut up for a second." Kurapika said, "Don't you think it's natural this way... when we're in the park in case enemies are watching?"

A sweat drop fell on Leorio's face.

"U...uh..." and so he dropped his hand on Kurapika's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Don't push your luck." Was Kurapika's warning tone.

"I'm not!" Leorio grinned but the two settled on each other's arms nonetheless.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes with Leorio's flustered face.

"Give me your right hand." The blond man said which Leorio complied. Kurapika took his hand and held it on his own. "You got hurt because of calling me around... _it's your fault_."

"I know already!" Leorio grinded his teeth as the mood between them got spoiled, "Geez—I thought you were going to say something sweet!"

"Don't hide things like this from me!"

"Why are you angry? I thought you told me not to call you?"

"Then don't call me!"

"I don't get you!"

"It's just—! Stop getting hurt... on my account!"

Leorio looked down at the person close to him, and then had to look away.

"I'll call you when I want to."

"Call me only during emergencies, idiot..."

"...I can't promise that. Who cares about others if I want to meet my friend?"

He pulled Kurapika closer. He received a pinch at his back that made him grit his teeth.

"Owww!"

"...Your exam..." Kurapika whispered after awhile.

"Never mind... there's another one coming in a couple of months. I'll pass."

And the tranquil atmosphere returned. They stayed in the park like that, completely suiting in like everyone else.

"I'm sorry." Kurapika then said as he sat straight and Leorio had to let go of his shoulders. "About the exam."

"Well..." Leorio watched the long haired person in disguise stand up with his back on him. "You don't have to feel so guilty, it's not like you to give it so much thought."

"..." Kurapika looked back, "when's the next exam?"

Leorio blinked at him, "Three months from now."

"..." and just like that, long wigged haired Kurapika started walking away, right as the sun began to fade away from the sky, "Contact me only till then... but if something else happens, you have to tell me."

"Then I can call you anytime right?"

"Didn't you learn your lesson!?" Kurapika actually looked back at him—only to find the man standing on his feet with both hand on his pocket.

"I'll call you even if it bothers you." The man said in what seemed like the only two of them in the world way, "I'll call you every day if it's needed... for you to remember you have a _friend_ here outside that world you're living."

The wind circulated around and his long hair swayed in the air behind him... yet Kurapika's eyes were only on Leorio and his smile. It made him smile a little too.

"You're hopeless."

"What's that?" an angry remark from the man but Kurapika was already walking away, leaving the tall man on his own with the warmth of his arms that encircled _him_ awhile ago still on his shoulders.

"Idiot Leorio..." he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and continued on, " _That's more of the reason... y_ _ou're the last person I want to see hurt. But you can never understand that... idiot."_

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 _Just who doesn't understand who...?_

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
